Summer Fun
by Descendent
Summary: It's Back... The Original is back and updated to fit with regulations...


Summer Fun  
  
Note: The following is all of my fic known as Summer Fun's first post, in one long freaking chapter. I did this because apparently thought the original broke some of its rules. So in turn, I re-did some parts to make it legal again. This is the first Marjorly popular fic. And in time for the summer season I decided to repost it. I hope you all go crazy reading this.  
  
Bayville 2:45:00 P.M., Last day of School  
  
" YEEEEEEHHAAAAAAA!!!!" Blob shouted as he barreled through about a dozen football players as he ran outside.  
  
"...medic..." One of the football players cried weakly as the rest of the Brotherhood walked by.  
  
"Think he's excited?" Pietro said as he pointed to the path of carnage that ay a head of them. The rest of the 'Hood looked out the door to see a definitive line of chaos that Fred Duke's had created as he left the school.  
  
"Maybe." Todd said as he hopped ahead of them. "Yo, Lance where you going man?" Todd said as the others turned to see their fearless leader tiptoeing way.  
  
"Uhhhh," Lance said blankly as he searched his brain for an excuse. He couldn't find one. "Damn MTV" Lance thought.  
  
"Your going to see the X-Freak, aren't you?" Tabitha said accusingly as she got an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"No! Igottagoseeyouguyslaterbye!" Lance said as he ran out of out of the building at a pace that put Pietro to shame. They then heard a car door slam and the screeching of tires as they saw Lance's Jeep peel out at speeds reserved for NASA flights.  
  
"He's spending to much time around you Quickie." Tabitha said as the Brotherhood watched their leader run down several faculty members and various members of the student body who couldn't get out of his way fast enough.  
  
"Yea." Pietro said in a stupor. "So how are we going to get home?" He regretted saying that once he saw the evil glint in Tabitha's eye and her sly smile.  
  
"...help..." Todd said in a quiet tone as Tabitha grabbed the two of them and bolted down the hall way.  
  
"VAS! A whole summer of lounging around and playing Video Games!" Kurt shouted as he slapped Evan five.  
  
"And a whole summer of Danger Room exercises!" Scott said with a huge smile. "All the Danger Room I've ever wanted! All for me. HAHAHAHAHA..." He cackled as he ran out of the building. The rest of the X-Men stared at their departing leader.  
  
"What do you see in him again Rogue?" Kitty asked as she watched Scott's car speed off.  
  
"Ah, have no friggin clue." Rogue stated as she turned to her roommate. "So what do you have planned fo' this evnin'"  
  
"Ahhh...nothingspecialgottagobye!" Kitty shouted as she phased through a wall. Rogue turned to see Jean get in a car with Duncan.   
  
"Well guy's look's like it's just you and me." She said as she turned to where Evan and Kurt were. There was nothing there but a faint smell of Brimstone. "Great." She muttered as she wandered the halls.  
  
"Where you followed?" Lance asked as Kitty hopped into the Jeep.  
  
"Nope." She said with a smile as she tossed a fairly large backpack into the back of the jeep.  
  
"So Xavier is really going to let you spend the summer with me." Lance asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well ever since you tried to become an X-Man, The professor trusts you. Plus I can take care of myself." Kitty said with a sly grin.  
  
"Amen to that." Lance replied.   
  
"Logan on the other hand..." Kitty continued.  
  
"Don't worry about the feral man." Lance crowed as he started up the Jeep. "I took some creative liberties with his bike."  
  
"You're evil." Kitty said with a faked British accent.  
  
"Oh yea." Lance said with a smile as they sped off.  
  
Where the heck's my car?!?" Kelly shouted as he saw the empty parking spot where his car was. "This is going to be one hell of a summer." Kelly moaned as he pulled out a flask.  
  
"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Tabitha shouted as she floored the gas.  
  
"I can't believe we stole Kelly's car, yo."   
  
"Believe it slime-ball." Pietro said as he stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Lets see how fast I can take these speed bumps." Tabitha crowed as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Tabitha! Wait!" Pietro said as he pulled his head back inside the window. "Ok go ahead."  
  
"YEA!!!" She shouted as she floored the gas again. The car went sailing into the air and over several other cars.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Toad screamed as he held on for dear life.  
  
"Hey is that who I think it is?" Pietro asked as the car landed with a thud.  
  
"What's wrong Roguey?" Tabitha asked as she got out of the stolen motor vehicle.  
  
"None of ya business." Rogue said angrily.  
  
"Hey calm down Rogue. We're trying to be nice." Pietro said as he ran circles around her.  
  
"For once..." Todd muttered.  
  
"Look do you want a ride?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Ya kiddin, right?"  
  
"Nope." Tabitha said.  
  
"Let me put it this way Rogue." Pietro began. "Your roommates spending the summer with our fearless leader, from what we hear Summers has gone ga-ga over the Danger room, and Risty went back to England for the summer."  
  
"So?" Rogue asked, slightly interested.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, and it pains me to do so, wanna go 'Hood again for the summer?"  
  
"Sure. Why the hell not." Rogue stated with a smile. "I did have more fun with you guys than I do at the Mansion.  
  
"Yes the 'Hood is back together again!" Todd crowed as they got into the car.  
  
"What have I done." Rogue thought to herself as Tabitha floored the gas.  
  
Summer Fun: New Mutants Playtime; or Scott's Pain  
  
Xaiver's Institute for the Gifted: 3:20 P.M.  
  
"KITTY IS WHERE!?!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"She has chosen to spend the summer tranversing the country." Beast said as he tried restrained The Wolverine.  
  
"BUT SHE'S WITH ALVERS!!!"  
  
"And you point is." Xavier said calmly.  
  
"HE'S A HORMONE DRIVEN NUT JOB WHO'S TRIED TO KILL HER NUMEROUS TIMES!!!"  
  
"I scanned him Logan." Xavier said trying to calm his comrade down. "He has nothing but good intentions toward her. I believe we can trust him. Plus Kitty is no push over, mind you."  
  
"I don't like it Chuck." Logan said, finally calmed down. "THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO FOLLOW THEM!!!" He screamed as he leapt through a window.   
  
"He does realize that we are twelve stories up, doesn't he?" Hank asked.  
  
(Thump) "Ow."   
  
"He does now." Xavier said with a smile. "Let's see... he should be at the garage by now."  
  
"So we've lost him." Hank said as he turned to Xavier.  
  
"So it seems." Xavier said with a smile. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the mansion. Beast and Xavier turned to see Logan flying through the air on fire.  
  
"I see Lance took some liberties with Logan's bike." Hank said with a chuckle.  
  
"I must admit, The Brotherhood is getting more creative as of late."  
  
"That they have." Hank said as he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses.  
  
"Cheer's." Xavier said as he grabbed the bottle and downed it. "Next."  
  
"That was supposed to last us all summer." Hank said weakly, his eye's wide in shock.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Xavier yelled in shock. "Quickly Hank, to the Booze-mobile!!!"  
  
"You mean my Saturn V?"  
  
"Yea." Xavier said dryly as he tossed Beast an Image Inducer and rolled out.  
  
"It's going to be a loooooong summer." Beast moaned as he changed his image into something similar to Groucho Marks. "This is the craziest summer I'm ever going to experience." He said in a Groucho Marks voice as he walked out. (For those of you who do not know Groucho Marks, he's an old comedian who was always hunched over smoking a cigar and had bushy eyebrows. If you're a fan of Bug's Bunny you've probably seen him imitate Groucho.)  
  
----------------  
  
"My head..." Logan moaned as he got up from the Logan shaped hole in the ground. "I swear to God I'm going to kill whoever..." He didn't get to finish as Hank and Xavier pulled out of the garage, running him over. Then Scott pulled in, running him over as well. "Ow."  
  
"YEE-HA!!!" Scott shouted as he ran inside. "All the Danger Room I've ever wanted. All MINEEEE!!!" He screamed as he ran by where Evan and Kurt were playing video games.  
  
"How the hell does he end up with three girls chasing after him?" Evan asked as he watched Scott run by screaming.  
  
"No clue Muin friend." Kurt said as he continued jamming the buttons on his controller.  
  
"Danger Room. It's all mine." Scott muttered as he suited up. He ran toward the steel doors that housed the Danger Room. "Come on." Scott muttered as the doors opened up slowly. When they were fully open he was promptly hit with a stray energy blast. "Ow."  
  
"You're in big trouble Ray." Bobby Drake said as the New Mutants stood over the fallen Cyclops.  
  
"Let's just throw him in the river. That way no one will no what we did." Ray said, fear in his voice.  
  
"Wait a sec." Jubilee said as Roberto and Bobby picked up the unconscious Cyclops. "Doesn't every horror movie start out this way?" The rest of the new mutants looked at each other.   
  
"NA." They all said as they loaded Cyclops into the back of the X-Van.   
  
"God...My head." Logan said as he got up from the ground. He was promptly run over by the X-Van as it pulled out of the garage. "Ow."  
  
Summer Fun: Insanity in the Hospital; Or why being a Drunk Telepath is a good thing.  
  
Bayville High, The parking lot...  
  
"Wasted away again in Magaritaville...(Hic)... Looking for my lost shaker of salt... Oh wait, here it is." Kelly half sang and half moaned as he held up a saltshaker. "I'll be a monkey's uncle..." He moaned before he promptly collapsed.  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Thanks again for letting me crash here this summer." Rogue said as she walked into the house that she once called home.   
  
"Hey no problem." Todd said as he hopped ahead of her. "With Lancey boy gone, we need somebody to give us ideas on how to raise some fun."  
  
"Why do you need me to do that?" Rogue asked as she plopped onto the couch.  
  
"No offense to them, but Quickie is a little to unstable, and Toad and Fred aren't exactly the Brain squad." Tabitha said as she pointed to Toad cleaning his ear with his pinky finger.  
  
"What?" Toad said, completely clueless.  
  
"Point." Rogue said as Tabitha plopped down next to her.  
  
"Where is the tub of lard anyway?" Tabitha asked as Pietro walked (that's right, walked) into the room.   
  
"Raiding the fridge." Pietro replied as he slumped down into the chair.  
  
"How did he take me coming back for awhile?" Rogue asked as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"ROGUEY!!!" Fred shouted as he ran into the room, making the house shake, and picked her up in a bear hug. "The 'Hood is back together again. YEEHA!!!"  
  
"Freddy... Air..." Rogue wheezed.  
  
"My bad." The Blob said as he lowered her down. "So what now guys?"  
  
"BOOB TUBE!!!" The entire Brotherhood shouted at the same time as they scrambled to take positions in front of the TV and proceeded to Zone out.  
  
A desolate county road...  
  
"Are you ready to admit you took a wrong turn and now we're lost?" Kitty asked as she crossed her arms in annoyance.  
  
"NO DAMMIT!!" Lance yelled as he stared at a giant map. "This is just a little detour, that's all. There's nothing to worry about." He replied as he stared at the desolate road ahead of them. A dark raven stood on a flickering lamppost. In short, it looked like something right out of a really scary movie "I hope." Lance muttered to himself.  
  
"Uh huh." Kitty said as she pulled out a magazine.  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Oh my God..." Rogue stated as she entered her room. It was exactly the way she left it, meaning that the Brotherhood had kept it clean.  
  
"You like?" Rogue turned to see Pietro standing in the doorway, his trademark cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Why... I mean, it's... why?" Rogue asked, speechless.  
  
"We figured that the X-Geeks would be too much for ya, so we kept your room clean. After the first few month's it became something of a ritual." Pietro continued as he walked (that's right, walked) into the room.  
  
"Let me get this strait, my ex-roommates have a ritual of cleaning and keeping their former female roommates room clean."  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed." Rogue said with smile.  
  
"Your living with us, so... Disturbed. Definitely disturbed." Pietro said as he flopped onto the bed. "But in all seriousness, it's good to have you back Rogue."  
  
"Thanks. You know..." Rogue started before she was interrupted by Toad barging in.  
  
"Yo, guys! You gotta check out the news!" Todd crowed, as he burst into the room. "Uhh, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"NO!" Pietro and Rogue shouted at the same time.  
  
"Ok..." Todd said as they left and walked into the living room.  
  
"Check it out." Fred said as he pointed to the TV. A reporter stood in front Bayville High School.  
  
"Bayville High Principle, Edward Kelly was found unconscious in the parking lot of his high school..." She continued before Rogue turned her off.   
  
"Gentlemen and Lady, we have found our mission..." Rogue said with a wicked smile.  
  
"I like the way you think." Pietro crowed.  
  
"That's not all he likes." Fred muttered to Toad, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Main Street, Bayville...  
  
"Crap." Hank said as the cop car pulled he and Xavier over. "Okay Henry, play it cool..." The Beast said as he put a piece of gum into his mouth and began to chew it.  
  
"Henry, I'm the one driving." Xavier said as he stared at his Image Induced comrade.  
  
"Oh, yea." The beast said as he relaxed and popped the lid of another bottle of whiskey.  
  
"HANK!!" Xavier yelled as he smacked the bottle out of McCoy's hands, spilling it all over the floor.  
  
"Ack!!" Hank shouted. "Charles, we've just been pulled over and now the entire car smells like Booze!!!"  
  
(Honk) "This... (Honk) is not... (Honk) happening..." Xavier moaned as he banged his head against the steering wheel.  
  
Bayville Hospital  
  
"Helloooo, Nurse!" Todd crowed as the Brotherhood wandered the halls of Bayville Hospital.  
  
"Hey Cutie..." A blond nurse said as she walked by, running a finger under Todd's chin as she passed. The rest of the Brotherhood was in shock.  
  
"Later guys, but this Toad is taking off." Todd said as he hopped after the cute blond nurse. "Hey, yo, wait up!" He called from down the hall.  
  
"Just to check my sanity, you all just saw a really hot blond in a nurse's outfit call Toad a "Cutie". " Tabitha said in awe.  
  
"First Lance running off with his Kitty-Cat, then Rogue rejoining the Brotherhood again, and now Toad getting a Hot Chick?!?" Fred said in shock. "It's like we're in the friggen' Twilight Zone." Suddenly everything turned black and white, and the Twilight Zone music starts playing, we see Rob Sterling standing in front of the Brotherhood.  
  
"What the hell?" Pietro said as he looked around at the Black and White surroundings  
  
"We have here a small local town, that holds several dark secret's. Suddenly everything these four people have come to know and depend upon is turned upside down. The result is a twisted gumbo soup that plays with the mind and their very sanity. A Gumbo only served here, in the Twilight Zone..."  
  
"Hey, he's the reason this is happening!" Fred shouted as he pointed to Rob Sterling.  
  
"GET HIM!!!" Tabitha shouted as she and Fred took off after him.  
  
"Crud." Rob says simply as he takes off down the hall. The scene turns back to color and we're left with Pietro and Rogue alone in the hallway.  
  
"What the heck just happened?" Rogue asked as she turned to face Pietro.  
  
"I don't want to know." Pietro said as he shook his head. "Let's just find Kelly's room and finish the plan."  
  
"Right." Rogue said as they took off down the hallway.  
  
One of Bayville's many bars...  
  
"One more round!!" Hank called out as he downed his mug of beer. He and Xavier where sitting with the two cops that pulled them over. Right now they were all pretty plastered.  
  
"I don't why we got the sudden urge to get smashed, but man does it feel good!" One of the cops slurred before he collapsed. Hank and Xavier slapped each other five as they downed another mug of 'Sam Adams'.  
  
"CONGA LINE!!!" The other cop shouted as he led a parade of sloshed people throughout the bar.  
  
"You do realize Ororo is going to have our heads on a platter, don't you?" Hank said as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"Yea." Xavier said simply, a smile on his face. "Bartender, another round!!!"  
  
Chapter 4: Mutants at the Zoo; Or You Know You're a Redhead When…  
  
Chicago, The Pryde residence  
  
"Honey, Kitty just called." Merriam Pryde said to her husband as she walked into the living room. "She's coming to visit and she's bring a friend."  
  
"Whatever." Mr. Pryde said as he continued reading his Playboy.  
  
Bayville Zoo, Midnight.  
  
"Are you sure about this, man?" Evan said as he looked around. He and Kurt were dressed in all black, the classic burglar type outfit.  
  
"Vas. I'm sick and tired of watch the fuzzy dude's being kept in cages." Kurt said as a trumpet played heroic music and he struck a heroic pose.   
  
"Riiigghhhhttt." Evan said as he turned and faces us and shakes his head.  
  
"Anyhow, just hand me those wire cutters."  
  
"I thought you had the wire cutters?"  
  
"No. I told you to bring them."  
  
"I thought you said "Fire Butter"? Evan said as he cleaned his ear.  
  
"THERES NO SUCH THING AS FIRE BUTTER!!!" Kurt screamed as he shook Evan violently.  
  
"Oh." Evan said as he pried Kurt off of him. "Damn MTV."  
  
"Lord give ve strength." Kurt said as he pounded his head against a cage.  
  
Bayville Hospital, 1 A.M.  
  
"Nurse…" Kelly called from his bed.  
  
"Yeeeesssss?" Tabitha said as she came out dressed like a nurse.  
  
"No! Not here! Not now!" Kelly screamed as he tried to claw away from Tabitha.  
  
"Doctors! The patient is hysterical!' Tabitha called. Pietro and Rogue entered dressed up like doctors.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kelly screamed as he saw them.  
  
"Orderly, hold Mister Kelly down while we administer his treatment." Pietro said. Fred came in dressed in all white. He gave a wicked smile as he cracked his knuckles and then grabbed a hold of the struggling Kelly.   
  
"Now then, nurse would you get me 30cc's of Prozac?" Rogue said as she gave Kelly a wicked smile.  
  
"Yes doctor." Tabitha said as she went over to the medical closet. She opened the door and promptly screamed. The others ran over to see Toad, covered in lipstick smudges, with the cute blond nurse from before.  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd." Rogue stated as she stared at the two in the closet. The nurse's uniform was all wrinkled and Todd's shirt was on backwards.  
  
"Toad, tell me this isn't what it looks like." Fred said in shock.  
  
"No Prob, yo. It's actually more than it looks like." Todd said with a huge smile. The nurse just gave a content sigh and straitened out her uniform and walked out.  
  
"I'll call you lover." She shouted from down the hall.  
  
"This is like the Friggen Twilight Zone." Kelly said in utter shock.  
  
"It can't be." Tabitha said as she turned to face the others. "Me and Freddy took care of Rob Sterling."  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Pietro said.  
  
"No." Fred simply. "No, you do not."  
  
"Oh, well." Rogue stated as she turned and shot Kelly full of drugs.  
  
"Ow." Kelly said before he collapsed in a heap.  
  
"Alright. Grab him and lets move." Rogue said as Fred hoisted Kelly onto his shoulders.  
  
"So I guess we're continuing plan, Red Bitch walking?" Toad said as he hopped out of the bathroom, all the lipstick removed from his face.  
  
"Yes. And if you weren't necking with that nurse you would know that." Tabitha scolded.  
  
"I'm still confused here." Pietro said in disbelief. "It's Toad…What does she see…It just doesn't make sense." Pietro said in a stressed out tone. "It. Doesn't. Make. Sense!!!" Pietro shouted as he began to pull on his hair.  
  
"Hey Rogue," Fred said as they stared at the deranged Quicksilver in front of them. "You got anymore drugs?"  
  
Duncan Mathew's party, 1: 45 A.M.  
  
"Part-ay!!!" Duncan Mathew's shouted as he danced with Jean Grey, taking center stage. However the Party was soon interrupted by the sounds of police sirens as dozen of police officers stormed the house.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jean screamed as the police officers handcuffed her.  
  
"You're under arrest for kidnapping." The officer said.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Jean cried. "It's all a lie!"  
  
"Really? Then how do you explain this?" Another officer said as he dragged and unconscious Principle Kelly into the room.  
  
"I have no clue about that." Jean said, getting frustrated.  
  
"Really? What about this?" Another officer asked as he held up her purse and pulled out half a kilo of Marijuana.   
  
"That. That is not mine." Jean said as she began to sweat.  
  
"Book her and cook her." One of the officers said as they led Jean away from the party.   
  
"No. Please. NOOOOOOO!!!" Jean screamed as they lead her away.  
  
"Damn." Duncan said as he watched Jean get dragged away, kicking and screaming.   
  
"Ummmmm," He said as he turned to his party guests. "PART-AY!!!" He shouted as the party resumed.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Rogue said as she shook hands with the Brotherhood, as they watched through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Well done if I do say so myself." Fred said as the Brotherhood of Mutants walked away. They could still hear Jean screaming.  
  
Chapter 5: Famous in Prison; Or Meet the Prydes.  
  
Bayville County Jail.  
  
"I'm telling you officer, that's not my Marijuana. Mine's in my dresser...Um, I mean… I don't do drugs." Jean said as the officer locked her in a jail cell. "Great" Jean muttered as she turned around and was meet by a huge shock. "Evan, Kurt, Professor, and Mr. McCoy!!! What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Drunk and Disorderly Conduct." Hank said as Xavier held an ice pack to his head.  
  
"Shhhhh." Xavier moaned.  
  
"And you two?" Jean asked as she turned to face Evan and Kurt.  
  
"Breaking and Entering." Evan said solemnly.  
  
"Fire butter, my blue ass." Kurt muttered.  
  
"God help me." Jean muttered.  
  
"At least we're not crazy like that guy." Evan said defensively as he pointed to the cell next to them.  
  
"I'm telling you my name is not Hannibal Lector! It's Anthony Hopkins. Now release me!!!" Anthony Hopkins shouted through the bars.  
  
"Yea right. And let you tear my face off for a mask? I don't think so Dr. Lector." One of the guards said as he patrolled the cells.  
  
"I'll eat your children Dammit!!!" Hopkins shouted before he caught himself. "Oops... I mean, um... Let's see... Um, I... I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"This is just wonderful." Jean muttered. I'm stuck with a couple of drunks and a pair of idiots as well as a crazed Academy Award Winning Actor. Can life get any worse?"  
  
"Yea. Now they're bringing in Mel Gibson." Kurt said as he pointed to where Mel Gibson was being led in handcuffs to another cell.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm not this Porter guy, he's just a character I play in the movie "Payback." I'm really Mel Gibson."  
  
"Whatever, Fish nuts." One of the guards snapped as he threw Gibson into the cell.  
  
"Man, it's Hell being Mel." Gibson said as he sat down and hung his head.  
  
"I would say this can't get any worse, but it probably will so I'm just going to shut up." Jean said as she too sat down.  
  
"That's a first." Hank said quietly.  
  
"My head..." Xavier moaned.  
  
Chicago, The Pryde Residence  
  
(Ding-dong) "I'll get it Merriam." Mr. Pryde said as he opened the door. "Kitty! You're here on time! Wonderful!" Mr. Pryde said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"Oh Kitty I've missed you so much." Mrs. Pryde said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Um, You guys remember Lance, right?" Kitty said as she moved to the side, revealing Lance.   
  
"Hi." He said as he nervously waved his hand.  
  
"You." Mr. Pryde said as he tackled Lance and began to strangle him. "Why. You. Little. I'll. Kill. You."  
  
"…Air…" Lance gasped As Kitty pulled her Father off of Lance.  
  
"Dad. Lay off. Lance is my Boyfriend now."  
  
"Boyfriend…" Mrs. Pryde said weakly before she fainted.  
  
"BOYFRIEND!!! AHHHRRRGGGGHHHH" Mr. Pryde shouted as he tackled Lance again.   
  
"Ahhhhh." Lance gasped as Mister Pryde continued to strangle him. Kitty just began to bang her head on the open door.  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"I can't believe we got away with murder." Rahne exclaimed as she walked into the room she shared with Amara. The room was pitch black.  
  
"I know." Amara said as she flicked on the lights. The phrase: "I know what you did." was scrawled everywhere in their room. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both screamed as they took off. They ran into the other new mutants, who all came out of their rooms screaming as well. They ran to the main Foyer.  
  
"I told you this was in a horror movie I saw!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"Calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we stick together." Ray shouted. He was interrupted by a creaking sound. They turned to see a hood figure with a giant claw. "Screw it, every mutant for themselves!!!" Ray shouted as he bolted out of the mansion. The others stared at each other before they all took of their separate ways, screaming the entire time.  
  
Chapter 6: Star Struck ; Or Pryde in Dinner  
  
Bayville County Jail  
  
"Our police officials watch way to many movies." Jean said as she looked at the other Jail cells.  
  
"That and they're complete idiots." Xavier said as he also looked around. So far they Bayville police had arrested Mel Gibson for his role in 'Payback', Anthony Hopkins for 'Hannibal', Nicholas Cage for 'Face Off', and a slew of other stars for their roles as Criminals in movies.  
  
"My question is why they're all in Bayville?" Beast asked as he got John Travolta's autograph.  
  
"Heeeyyy…They told me I won a free boat." Travolta said.  
  
"And you believed that?" Evan said as he gave a stupid look. "Haven't you ever seen the Simpson's?"  
  
"Hey I remember that episode." Mel Gibson said from his cell.   
  
"D'oh!" Travolta said as he began to bang his head on the cage.  
  
"I also stared in one if I recall correctly." Gibson said with a smile.  
  
"Why me?" Xavier moaned.  
  
Chicago, The Pryde residence.  
  
"Pass the Potato's." Mr. Pryde said dryly. They where all gathered around the Pryde dinner table in complete silence. Kitty looked nervous.  
  
"Here you go." Lance said as he passed them to him.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't just have them fall on me. Say... like a certain building?"  
  
"DAAADDDD!!!" Kitty whined as she buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Look, Mister Pryde, I'll admit it... I've made a few mistakes. Ok. But I've put the past behind me."  
  
"But you're still a member of the Brotherhood, Lance." Kitty said quietly.  
  
"Et tu, Kitty." Lance murmured. "I mean come on. Didn't you ever do something reckless as a teenager?"  
  
"Well I once collapsed a building on the girl I eventually married." Mister Pryde said to himself. "But this is completely different!"  
  
"How did you do that?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"It was an Accident dear." Mrs. Pryde said. "Your Father planted a Cherry Bomb by the school's gas pipes, thinking they were the water ones. Next thing you know...BLAM!"  
  
"This is priceless" Lance asked with a smirk as he wrote the idea down. "Look Mister Pryde, you collapsed a building, I collapsed one. You married the girl; I'm dating the girl... It's all good."  
  
"Hey Lance." Kitty said as she got a sly smile. "If my Parents got married because my Dad dropped a building on my Mom, I guess that means we'll get married." Upon saying this Mrs. Pryde fainted and Mr. Pryde attacked Lance again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Mr. Pryde shouted as he began to strangle Lance. "You. Can't. Marry. Him. If. He's. Dead!"  
  
"Why me..." Kitty moaned as she banged her head on the table.  
  
Bayville County Jail  
  
"Ororo! What are you doing here?" Xavier said in shock as the African woman came into the Jailhouse.  
  
"I'm here to pick up my date." Ororo said as she stared at them.  
  
"You have a date?" Hank asked in shock. "I'll be damned."  
  
"What are you in for this time Charles?"  
  
"Drunk and Disorderly Conduct." Hank said.  
  
"Breaking and Entering." Evan said solemnly.  
  
"Drug Possession and Kidnapping." Jean said quietly.  
  
"You gotta Bail us out Ororo!" Beast shouted. "These stars are starting to freak me out!" He said as he pointed to Anthony Hopkins talking with Mike Myers.  
  
"So what's your favorite team?" Mike asked Hopkins.  
  
"A man once tried to take as census of me." Hopkins said simply. "So I suck the dogs on him."  
  
"Nice." Myers said as he slapped Hopkins hand.  
  
"Get us out of here!" Hank cried as he shook her through the bars.  
  
"Hey lover!" A voice called as a black officer came over and gave Ororo a kiss.  
  
"Hi Bishop." Ororo said as she hugged the officer.  
  
"Bishop? That seems strangely familiar for some reason." Xavier said as scratched his head.  
  
"Bye guys." Storm called as she left her teammates trapped with crazed actors.  
  
"STOOOOORRRMMMMM!!!" They all called.   
  
"Yes I did star in a movie called the Perfect Storm." George Cluney said as he got up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Man that was classic." Rogue said as the Brotherhood entered into there dilapidated house.  
  
"Hey, where did frog-boy go?" Tabitha asked as she slumped onto the couch.  
  
"He went out with his 'Nurse' friend." Fred said as he came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips.  
  
"Man, since when has Toad been a player?" Pietro said as he sat down between Rogue and Tabitha. "I thought I was supposed to be the player. Right Ladies?" Pietro crowed as he raised his eyebrow. He was promptly hit by a barrage of pillows as Tabitha and Rogue laughed hysterically all the way to Rogues room. "Don't say a word." Pietro said as Fred tried to contain his laughter.  
  
Chapter 7: Oh Crap, I Did It Again; Or Bashing Away  
  
Bayville County Jail  
  
"Ok, You're all free to go." The officer said as he opened the jail cell that held our merry mutants.  
  
"Really?" Evan asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"All except for Miss Grey."  
  
"WHAT?" Why not me?" Jean shouted in anger.  
  
"Kelly admitted you didn't kidnap him, but we still have you dead to rights on drug possession."  
  
"I told you, my stash is in my dresser at home!" Jean shouted, and then turned suddenly pale. "Um... I mean..."  
  
"You heard her men, she's been narking us out!" Xavier shouted to Evan, Kurt and Beast.  
  
"I told you she was to perfect." Kurt said as they all ran out of the building, toward the X-Van.  
  
"WEED HO!!!" Beast called out as they drove toward the Mansion.  
  
"My stash..." Jean moaned.   
  
"By the way, here are your new cell mates." The officer said as he lead two lions in the cell. "Got these guys for their role in the killings in East Africa."   
  
"You mean "The Ghost and the Shadows." Jean said nervously as the Lions circled her.  
  
"Yep." The officer said as he left.  
  
"Help..." Jean said weakly before the lion's pounced on her.  
  
"Now that is disgusting." Anthony Hopkins said as he looked on.  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Are guys Ok?" Amara asked as all the New Mutants gathered in the Main Foyer.  
  
"Beside the fact that there is a blood thirsty psycho after us?" Bobby said with fear.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks for asking." Bobby said seriously.  
  
"No Problem.  
  
"Hey guys." The New Mutant's turned to see Cyclops behind them grinning.  
  
"You're alive!!!" They all shouted.  
  
"Um, Yea." Scott said with a grin.  
  
"Scott there's some crazy psycho in the Mansion." Ray said in horror.  
  
"I'll go check the doors..." Scott said slyly. When he approached the door's they promptly burst open and Xavier, Beast, Nightcrawler and Spyke trampled Cyclops as they ran upstairs to Jean's room. "Ow."  
  
"RUN!!!" Rahne called and Scott was run over by the New Mutants as they took off through the doors.  
  
"Medic..." Scott moaned from the Cyclops shaped hole in the ground.  
  
San Francisco  
  
Alright, I've tracked Kitty's scent to this warehouse." Logan said to himself. "I mean how many people wear "Ditzy VallyGirl" by Channel?" Logan said as he entered the building. "Oh no." Logan said in fear as he looked around.  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Why are we watching this?" Rogue moaned as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Because we won the bet." Fred said as he and Pietro sat in front of the TV. The volume was turned off.  
  
"How perverted is it to watch a Brittany Spears Concert with the volume turned off?"  
  
"Very." Pietro muttered as he started to drool.  
  
"Wait a tick. Is that who I think it is?!?" Fred shouted as he turned the volume on. The Brotherhood gathered around and soon broke out in hysterical laughter. Logan was on stage with Brittany Spears dancing up a storm. He looked like he was enjoying it as well.  
  
"Oh, God. I'm recording this!" Pietro cackled as he put a tape in the VCR. The hysterical laughter continued long into that night.  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"I am so baked..." Evan said as he looked around at Xavier, Beast and Nightcrawler. The four of them were sitting around a table, the scene shifting from one to another like in "That 70's Show".  
  
"He he. I am really bald." Xavier said as he laughed uncontrollably. He was wearing one of Jean's Bra's for a hat.  
  
"Dude, I'm covered in fur. Beast said. He was also wearing one of Jean's Bra's for a hat. "I'm so friggen furry."  
  
"Check this out." Nightcrawler said as he teleported away. He reappeared a few seconds later, wearing a clown costume. "Huh, huh." The others broke down in laughter.  
  
"I am so bald." Xavier laughed.  
  
"I got da mad munchies." Evan giggled as he began to eat lipstick.  
  
"Yo, pass me some of that." Beast said as he took a bite out of Jean's lipstick.  
  
"You sound like Toad." Nightcrawler said as he fell over laughing.  
  
"Check this out." Xavier said as he popped a wheelie in his wheelchair. Then they all broke down in hysterical laughter.  
  
Bayville, Main Street  
  
"I wonder what dere is to do in dis town." Remy Lebeau thought to himself as he walked down the street. He heard some moaning coming from an ally. He took one look into the ally, screamed, and then tore out of Bayville, never to be seen again.  
  
"Wonder what his problem was?" Toad said from the ally as he went back to his heavy make out section with Nancy, the Naughty Nurse.   
  
"Whatever Lover." Nancy stated as the two continued what they were doing. (NOTE: WHAT THESE TWO INDIVIDUALS ARE DOING CAN NOT BE MENTIONED BECAUSE THIS FIC IS RATED PG-13.)  
  
Chapter 8: It's Time to Party; Or Wrath of the Red Haired One  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"YEEEEHHHAAAA!!!" Professor Charles Xavier shouted as he went down the stairs in his wheelchair. He then went flying through the window that was at the bottom stairs. "Ow."  
  
"You know that's going to leave a mark." Beast said as he took a swig of whiskey and promptly collapsed.  
  
"For once you got it right Evan." Kurt said as he stood over the fallen Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Got what right?" Evan asked as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Putting the sleeping pills in his drink." Kurt said as he turned to face Evan.  
  
"What sleeping pills?"   
  
"Vas." Kurt said in horror as he put his head on McCoy's chest. "Umm, I'll be... right back..." Nightcrawler said as he teleported away, and reappeared with a Hospital's Crash Cart. "CLEAR!!!" Kurt shouted as he put the paddles onto Beasts chest and shocked him.  
  
"Ow." Beast said still lying down, his fur sizzling.  
  
"At least he's still alive." Kurt said as he dragged Beast into a closet. "Now then, let's party..." Kurt said with a devil smile.  
  
"Party?" Evan said as he looked around stupidly. "Where?"  
  
"Help me..." Kurt muttered as he slapped his face.  
  
"Bayville, The 'Hood House  
  
"Oh my God...I can't believe I just saw that." Rouge said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang.   
  
"Got it." Pietro said as he ran over and picked it up. "Hello? Um, yea... Why yes, I am interested...Very interested."  
  
"Who the heck is he talking to?" Rouge asked as the Brotherhood watched the silver haired youth.  
  
"Telemarketers." Blob said. "We stole... I mean bought, a tracer that allows us to find out where the call is coming from."  
  
"Why?" Rouge asked as she stared at Pietro with a little more than just 'common' interest.  
  
"To have 'Fun' with the Telemarketers." Blob said with a sadistic grin as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Um, yea." Rouge said as she stared at Fred, who was now giggling uncontrollably, with a disturbed look in his eye. Suddenly Pietro dashed out of the house. Tabitha picked up the phone and the other crowded around and listened.  
  
"...And you would be very happy with our complementary... Hey Kid what are you doing back here? Hey, leggo my leg. Get off of me you little...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Brotherhood heard Pietro cackle uncontrollably as the Telemarketer screamed for God's mercy. The then heard an explosion and turned to see a huge wall of fire rising up from the center of Bayville.  
  
"Man I hate it when he goes and does it alone, yo!" Todd whined as he walked into the 'Hood House. He was covered in lipstick smudges. The Brotherhood just stared at him. "What?"  
  
Bayville County Jail.   
  
"SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!!!" Anthony Hopkins shouted as he and all the other stars ran from the destroyed jail. The huge wave of fire, caused by Pietro caused the Jail to break open, and with a little telekinetic nudge by Jean, all the imprisoned stars ran toward the limos, high paying jobs, and supermodel girlfriends. (A/N: (sniff) Basterds.)  
  
"Now Bayville you shall feel my wrath for keeping me in jail!!!" Jean shouted as she stood on top of the ruined Jailhouse, her red hair flaring about. "Right after I eat a pint of chocolate Ice Cream." She muttered as she tried not to cry and went off to find a convenience store.  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"PART-AY" Duncan Matthews shouted as he and a brunette cheerleader tore up the floor. Kurt and Evan were throwing the biggest bash in Bayville history. And for once they couldn't get in trouble for it.   
  
"Gitchy, Gitchy Ya ya Tata… Mocha Choca Latté here…" Xavier sang on the makeshift stage. He was wearing a buster that would put the white Queen to shame with a bottle of Vodka in his left hand and the microphone in his right. He was also Baked, Smashed, Rolled, Wasted, F'ed up, High, Blown away and Duked. In short order, he was off in Lala Land and it looked to be for a very long time. And everybody was enjoying it. Meanwhile in another room…  
  
"So it was you who were freaking us out?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yep." Scott said through a toothless grin. He was in a body cast.  
  
"Well boys… It's payback time." Ray said with a wicked smile as the New Mutant's gathered around the prone Cyclops.  
  
"Help?" Scott Summers whimpered as he was rolled down the stairs and though the Professor Xavier shaped hole in the glass window. "Ow."  
  
"And that is the end of that chapter." Jubilee said with a grin as the New Mutants joined the party. Rahne and Roberto pushed Xavier into the crowed, where he began to crowd surf, as they began to sing their own Karaoke song.  
  
On the Highway from Chicago  
  
"Sorry about my Dad Lance." Kitty said as she turned to face her Boyfriend.  
  
"No prob. Kitty. I'm used to dealing with those kind's of adults." Lance replied, wearing a neck brace with a smile. "So where do you want to go next?  
  
"How about Florida?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lance said as they drove off.  
  
"Um, Lance, Florida is like in the other direction." Kitty said as the jeep was in the distance.   
  
"Sorry" Lance said as he pulled a U-Turn causing a seven-car accident.  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Man this is boring, yo!" Toad shouted as the Brotherhood flipped through the news reports. Various Newscasts were on.  
  
"And Rob Sterling was found this morning, Horribly mangled into the shape of a pretzel…"   
  
"Another Blue Demon sighting, this time in Bayville Hospital…"  
  
"And the Party of the century is being held here at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young…"  
  
"Did you guys just catch that?" Tabitha asked. She got no response. She looked around to see all the other members of the Brotherhood piled into the jeep. "Hey wait for me!!!" She yelled as she hopped into the jeep, forcing Rouge into Pietro's lap. The two exchanged a look and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Brother." Fred muttered as he drove toward the Institute.  
  
Chapter 9: Crashing the Bash; Or Toad Da Player  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Heeeeeerrrreessss Toady!!!" Todd shouted as the Brotherhood burst through the doors, crashing the party that Kurt and Evan were throwing at the mansion.  
  
"HEYYYY!!!" Xavier shouted as he held out a mug of beer and welcomed the Brotherhood. "WAZZUP!!!"  
  
"Uh, no." Kurt moaned as he saw Fred barrel through a dozen people as he ran toward the buffet table.  
  
"FOOOOOOD!!!" The Blob shouted as he proceeded to down the entire table of food that was before him with a speed that put Quicksilver to shame.  
  
"MAXIMOFF!!!" Evan shouted as Pietro stripped Evan down and dressed him up in a clown costume. "YOUR DEAD!!!"  
  
"Gotta-catch-me-first-loser!" Pietro shouted as he ran upstairs, Evan in hot pursuit.  
  
"Sigh. I better go deal with this." Rogue said to Tabitha as she walked up the stairs. "You coming?"  
  
"Na. I got other plans." Tabitha said as she got a wicked smile and honed her sensors on a certain blue elf.  
  
"God why is this happening to me?" Kurt moaned as he stared at the ruined party.  
  
"Hey Blue." Kurt turned around slowly as he began to sweat. "Miss me?" Tabitha said with an evil smile.   
  
"Hey Tab's, how's it hanging?" Kurt gulped as he looked around nervously for an escape root. He found none. "Um, I meant to call you. Really. But um, things kinda... Got out of control. Yea that's the ticket."  
  
"Oh, get ready to see out of control, Blue." Tabitha said as she dragged him outside.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!" Kurt shouted as he left fingernail marks in the floor as Tabitha dragged him away from safety.   
  
"HEEEYYYYYY!!" Xavier shouted as he downed another mug of beer and promptly passed out.  
  
The Highway from Florida to Bayville  
  
"Sorry Lance. I didn't know that hurricane Helga was happening." Kitty said sheepishly.  
  
"No Prob." Lance said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Just as long as Xavier can pay for the damage to my Jeep, I'll be happy." Lance said as he leaned back and put his feet up. The two of them were sitting in the jeep, which was being towed back to Bayville.  
  
"Coke?" Kitty asked as she handed him a can.   
  
"Please." Lance said as he downed the contents before kissing her.  
  
"La-ance." Kitty squealed as the two fell into the backseat.   
  
"Yeeeesssss?"  
  
(Giggle)  
  
"I love my job." The tow truck driver said pervertidly as he stared into the rearview mirror at the couple. His eyes then suddenly grew wide as Kitty giggled again.  
  
Back in Bayville…  
  
"Part-ay!!!" Duncan Matthews shouted as he and the brunette continued to tear up the Dance floor.  
  
"DUNCAN!!!"  
  
"Uh oh" Duncan said weakly as he nervously turned around to see Jean Grey standing in the doorway. Correction: A very Pissed off Jean Grey standing in the doorway. "Uh, hi Red. When did you get out of Jail?"  
  
"You…" Jean said with a demented look in her eyes as she approached the blond football player.  
  
"Um, Help?" Duncan managed to say before he went flying through the window. Jean shot everyone a glare and went outside.   
  
"PARTTTTYYYYY!!!" Beast shouted as he came out in one of Ororo's Dresses. "ARE. YOU. READY!!!" Suddenly loud angry music start to play as everybody broke out in song.   
  
"HERE WE ARE NOW!!! ENTERTAINERS!!!"  
  
Fred: I'm real hungry, pass the cheese grater!!!  
  
"HERE WE ARE NOW!!! ENTERTAINERS!!!"  
  
Pietro: Evan's stupid, it's a no-brainer!!!  
  
"HERE WE ARE NOW!!! ENTERTAINERS!!!"  
  
Xavier: I am wasted, so wasted!!!  
  
"HERE WE ARE NOW!!! ENTERTAINERS!!!"  
  
Beast: I'm in no hurry, cause I'm real furry!!!  
  
"HERE WE ARE NOW!!! ENTERTAINERS!!! YEAAAA!!!" They all shouted as they continued to dance around and sing. (A/N: For those of you not cultured in the ways of the metal, This is a parody of Nirvana's, Um, Damn I forgot the title of the song. If any of you know it could you please let me know? Any way THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!")  
  
Outside the Mansion…  
  
"Duncan… Oh, Duncan…" Jean sang out softly. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PIG!!!"  
  
"Help…"  
  
"SCOTT!!!" Jean shouted as she ran over to the mutant named Cyclops, who was currently in a body cast.  
  
"Jean?" Scott muttered through a toothless smile. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"I could ask the same." Jean said as she went over to her 'friend'. And helped him into his wheelchair. "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"New Mutant's."  
  
"Little demons." Jean muttered as she rolled Scott off to 'Talk'.  
  
"Is she gone?" Duncan asked as he got out of the bushes.   
  
"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP VEEEEEEE!!!" Duncan turned to see Kurt being dragged off by Tabitha Smith.  
  
"Poor Basterd." Duncan muttered as he turned to walk away. Right off of the gorges edge, falling down a deep chasm. "…my spine…"  
  
Back Inside  
  
"Hey…Toady…(Hic)"   
  
"Wolf girl? Toad asked as Rahne sloppily fell into his arms.  
  
"You are… just so (Hic) cuttttteeeee." Rahne said as she began to pet toad, quite heavily to I might add.  
  
"Um, Ok." Toad said as he looked around for help. "Hey Sparkler!" He shouted when he saw Jubilee. She walked over to him. "You got to help me with…"  
  
"How is my little…(Hic)… Toady?" Jubilee said as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Magma Girl!!!" Toad called out to Amara as she walked by. She came over and began to fondle him.  
  
"No. Friggen. Way." Toads said in amazement as the three girls were fawning over him.  
  
"How the hell is that happening Blob?" Booby asked as he and Fred stared at the three girls pawing Toad.  
  
"No clue, Popsicle." Fred said as he ate a candy bar.  
  
"Help!!!" Toad shouted as he ran by the two, all three of the girls in hot pursuit.  
  
"I want you toady!!!"   
  
"Come here hot pants!!!"  
  
"I want toad!!!"  
  
"HEEEELLLPPPPPP!!!" Toad screamed as he ran outside, the girls in hot pursuit.  
  
"This is like the Friggen Twilight Zone." Ray stated as he downed more Vodka.  
  
"Can't be." Tabitha said as she walked inside. "Me and Freddy dealt with Rob Sterling a few days ago."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No. No you do not." Fred stated simply. "So what did you do with fuzzy?"   
  
"Nothing special." Tabitha said as Kurt walked inside holding a huge pile of blue fur.  
  
"You shaved him?" Bobby said in amazement.  
  
"Yep, he's completely bald. Completely." Tabitha said with a sly smile as Kurt went to his room to cry. "Where the hell are Pietro and Rogue?"  
  
"Right here." Pietro said as he and Rogue descended the stairs, together.  
  
"Right. Now all we need is Toad. Then we can blow this joint." Tabitha said.  
  
"Where is the little Frog?" Pietro asked.  
  
Outside.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Jean asked as she and Scott sat at the edge of the gorge, looking at the scene in front of them.  
  
Yea." Scott said as he stared at Jean. For a moment it looked like the two might finally hook up.  
  
"HEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
What the hell?" Scott asked as he turned around to see Toad come running toward them, Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee all in hot pursuit. Toad then leapt into a tree. Unfortunately for everyone else, the drunken girls continued to run, and slam into Scott and Jean.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Thud)" They all shouted as they fell of the edge of the cliff, to the chasm below.  
  
"Ummmmm…Exit stage left!" Toad shouted as he ran back inside the mansion.  
  
Inside.  
  
"There you are Frog-Face!" Pietro said as Toad walked over to them. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep." Toad said as the Brotherhood left the Party. The mansion was burning in the background as they got into Kelly's car and took off, laughing all the way.  
  
Chapter 10: This is it; Or The End  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, the day after the Party  
  
"My Hair..." Kurt moaned as he stared at the fur that was on the ground in front of him. "I'll get you Tabitha. AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I'LL GET YOUUUU!!!" Kurt shouted as he raised a bare fist to the sky.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Rahne shouted from downstairs as she woke up, with a killer hangover. She looked around and realized that she was naked. And she wasn't alone.  
  
"My head..." Amara moaned as she woke up and saw Rahne. And Jubilee. Naked. With her. Jubilee then woke up and the three all looked at each other.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Their screams echoed throughout Bayville.  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"You here something?" Toad asked as Rogue finished packing.  
  
"Nope." Fred said as munched on a candy bar. (Surprise, Surprise.)  
  
"Ah guess ah'm all packed." Rogue said as she looked around at the Brotherhood. "Ready to take the town one last time?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Pietro stated as he ran outside and started the jeep. The others followed. "Shall I drive?"  
  
"NO!!!" They all shouted as the rushed Pietro and pulled him from the jeep.  
  
"Get the duct tape!!!" Tabitha shouted.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pietro shouted as the other surrounded him.  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Well I must admit it was fun." Kitty said as Lance dropped her off. She gave him a kiss as he started the jeep that was now fixed. (Don't ask how folk's. This is the Marvel Universe. This stuff just seems to happen.) Lance watched Kitty go inside before he pulled out of the driveway. He then went dead white.  
  
"You." Mr. Pryde said as he tackled Lance and began to strangle him in the jeep. "Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter!" Mr. Pryde said as he strangled the teenager in front of him.  
  
"…help..." Lance chocked out as hit the gas and the jeep went flying down the road. And into a tree.  
  
Inside.  
  
"Like, Hi everybody!" Kitty said as she skipped inside. She didn't notice the huge fireball that erupted from the crashed Jeep, which was in the front lawn. Nor did she notice Lance and her father giving each other a sound thrashing.  
  
"Shhhhh…" Xavier moaned as he held an Ice pack to his head.  
  
"Like, what happened here?" Kitty asked as she saw Jean limping downstairs, Scott in a body cast and Kurt trying to glue his fur back on to his body. Kitty didn't notice that Lance and Mr. Pryde were now strangling each other.  
  
"You don't want to know." Evan said as he flipped through his autograph book, which thanks to his night in jail, was now full. Outside Mr. Pryde was stomping on Lance's chest.  
  
"So where's Rogue at?" Kitty asked, unaware that Lance was screaming while beating Mr. Pryde with a club.  
  
"Who knows? Who cares?" Jean muttered as she limped down the stairs. Which chose that very moment to collapse. "Ow." Came the muttered reply from three stories down.  
  
Bayville.  
  
"Get back here you lousy kids!!!" A various shop owner shouted as he chased after Toad and Tabitha.  
  
"Gee, and I thought he would like what we did to his store?" Toad said as he hopped away.  
  
"We get no respect Toddy. No respect." Tabitha muttered as she ducked under a hurled bottle.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"FOOOOOOOOD!!!" Fred shouted as he ran into an All-U-Can-Eat Buffet. The manager walked out and put an "Out of Business" Sign on the door. He then broke down crying.  
  
"Its so nice to see a man vent his emotions." Rogue said as she watched the poor shop owner cry.  
  
"And here I thought living with the X-Geeks made you soft." Pietro said as he walked (That's right, Walked) with her toward the local bookstore.  
  
"You think a lot of thing's don't you?"  
  
"I am a man of many thoughts, yes." Pietro said with a smile as he turned to face the Goth girl. (Oooohh, I like that phrase. I must place a patent on it.)  
  
"So what are you thinking of now?" Rogue asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Well I was just thinking of…" Pietro started before he was interrupted by someone screaming. Remy Lebeau ran down the street screaming. (See Chapter 7)  
  
"Hmmm. There goes one weird looking kid." Pietro said as he stared at the departing Gambit.  
  
"I thought he was kind of cute." Rogue said as she turned to face Pietro.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Pietro shouted as he stared at her.  
  
"See ya later Quickie." Rogue said with a smile as she walked off, back toward the mansion. Pietro was left alone.  
  
"It's Ok speedy." Tabitha said as she walked up to Pietro. Toad and Blob also came up.  
  
"Want some fries?" Blob asked as he handed a bucket to Pietro.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. Lets head home. Lance should be there by now."  
  
"Great now we're going to have to listen to him talk about his little 'Kitty'." Toad moaned.  
  
"Just like we had to listen to you talk about Nancy?" Tabitha asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"What ever happened to her anyway?" Blob asked.  
  
"She got transferred Seattle." Toad said sullenly.  
  
"I guess things are back to normal." Pietro said as the Brotherhood walked of into the distance.  
  
"Things are never normal when it comes to us Quickie." Tabitha said.  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"This certainly has been an interesting summer." Xavier said to all of his gathered students.  
  
"You have no friggen clue." Scott said his teeth all back. (Hey, It the Marvel Universe.)  
  
"But who is responsible for it all?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe it's some benevolent force. Maybe a bunch of obsessed fans sitting a keyboards?" Xavier said. All of his students stared at him. "Anyhow," Xavier said as he changed the subject. "School starts tomorrow and you all need a good nights sleep." Xavier said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, man and I didn't get any Danger room time." Scott moaned.  
  
"I believe this summer has been enough training." Jean muttered as she went to her room.  
  
"Wait a minute?" Beast said as he looked around. "Aren't we missing someone?"  
  
San Francisco  
  
"Wow." Brittany Spears said in awe, as she lay in bed, a sheet covering her nude form.  
  
"I never get tired of hearing that babe." Logan said as he popped the tab on his beer and crawled back into bed.  
  
A BIG THANKS TON ALL WHO MADE THIS FIC POSSIBLE (Deep Breath)  
  
Red Witch, Todd Fan, Ryoken, Abbalover, Pixiechick, Watchmedrown, The Anon, Asteria, Jimaine, Aphrodite, Ulita the Devine Authoress, Coyote-Sin, Zlodeja, Rionithis, Argent Inluminai, Chi-Oujo, DigiAugmon, and Rollo. THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT AND MAKING THIS STORY A HUGE SUCSESS.  
  
I hope you all had one hell of a summer like our merry mutants did. Thanks again and keep your eyes peeled for 'Winter Fun" Coming up once winter starts.  
  
Peace out and be merry,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
